


On My Radar

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Misunderstandings, Strangers to Lovers, Voyeurism, basically lots of smut, but lots of fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: Harry has moved in across the street from Louis, and every night, sets up a telescope. Naturally, Louis decides to give the the creeper across the street a little show, just to teach him a lesson. Only, Harry isn’t a creeper, and Louis’ little plan lands both of them in a situation neither of them saw coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Britney Spear's "Radar."
> 
> Idea taken from [this](http://itsgaytiss.tumblr.com/post/135607329396/au-where-louis-knows-when-his-perv-neighbor-harry) post.
> 
> Basically, Harry is the creeper who watches Louis from across the street, and Louis decides to get a bit of revenge on him. Only, not everything is as it seems. This was just going to be a fun little smut fic but I'm actually really, really happy with how it turned out and I hope you like it as well! Please leave comments and kudos if you do - those always make my day!

* * *

_Confidence is a must_  
_Cockiness is a plus_  
_Edginess is a rush_  
_Edges I like 'em rough_  
_Wonder if you know  
__You're on my radar_  

* * *

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Louis Tomlinson set his bottle of beer down on his coffee table and moved to the window of his living room, “He’s at it again!”

“Are you serious?” Liam hopped up from the couch to join him, “This is just getting creepy, mate. Maybe you should call the police or something.”

“Hmm,” Louis thought it over. While that would effectively put an end to the creepy man across the street’s behavior, it didn’t serve to satisfy Louis. He wanted to do something more.

“Look at ‘im,” Liam shook his head disapprovingly, “I can’t believe this. He’s honest to God set up there with a fucking telescope. Who does he think he is!”

“Right?” Louis folded his arms over his chest, “He’s been at it since he moved in three weeks ago. I have half a mind to go over there and say something to him, but I can’t figure out how to know which apartment number is his.”

“You could count,” Liam pointed across the street, “You live on the seventh floor and he lives right across from you. Just go to the seventh floor, figure out which side faces your building, and find his door. Not too hard.”

“Meh, too much effort,” Louis shrugged, “Li, go to my desk drawer. There’s a pair of binoculars in there. If he can spy on me, there’s no reason why I can’t return the favor.”

“Do I want to know why you have a pair of binoculars in your desk drawer?” Liam asked, already heading over to the desk in the corner of the living room.

“Probably not. Did you find them?”

Liam reappeared, handing over the pair of binoculars. Louis put them up to his eyes and leaned forward closer to the window. After angling his view just a bit, he saw him. The creepy man across the street who had his fucking telescope set up and aimed right at Louis’ apartment. Louis squinted as he saw the man come into focus. From across the street, Louis had never been able to get a good look at him. All he could see was his shape, and of course, the telescope. But with the binoculars, he could clearly see and it became evident that the man was not who Louis had pictured in his head.

Louis had imagined his creeper to be some old man, scruffy with a beer gut perhaps. He wasn’t expecting this. The man leaning forward near the telescope was fit! He looked to be about Louis’ age, actually. He had dark, chocolate brown curls that fell well past his shoulders, and he was dressed in a Green Bay Packers hoodie with sweatpants. Louis could see the outline of the man’s jaw and for a moment, he found himself feeling a bit breathless. Then he remembered. The man might be gorgeously stunning, but he had a telescope set up and aimed _right at Louis’ apartment._ He was a creeper, and a freak and clearly had some issues. All those things totally counteracted any attractiveness the man might have had otherwise.

“The nerve!” Louis scoffed, “I am looking right at him, and he’s still got that damn thing pointed at me! What a fucking creep, Liam!” Louis pulled down the binoculars and tossed them to the couch.

“So you’ll call the cops then?”

“Nope. I have something better in mind,” an evil, malicious grin spread over Louis’ face.

“Please tell me it involves you investing in some blinds.”

“Nope,” Louis said, popping the ‘p.’

“Great. Do I even want to know?” Liam was shaking his head and pinching his brow.

“Of course you do, Leemo; because it’s brilliant! Clearly this creeper wants some kind of show, right? Why else would he be staring into my apartment like this? He clearly wants a show, Li. And a show I shall give him!”

“Oh no.”

“ _Oh yes!_ ” Louis was already bouncing with excitement at the thought of his plan, “I’m going to give him a little show. Let him know I know he’s being a total creep. Besides, I haven’t had an excuse to invest in some good lingerie in way too long….”

“Please stop talking,” Liam groaned, “I will pay you to stop talking.”

“I’m going to invest in some good stuff, give him a little show. I’m thinking lace. A thong for sure.”

“I’m leaving now.”

“Good. I have plotting to do.”

“Right. Just….be careful, Lou,” Liam said, shrugging on his jacket, “You don’t know what this guy is capable of. Do you really want to encourage him like this?”

“It’ll be fine, Li. Besides, it’s just a spot of fun. Don’t worry, okay? Get home, safe.”

“See you next week, Lou,” Liam pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek on his way out the door. As soon as Louis shut the door after him, he turned back to his scheming.

Liam did have a point. Louis didn’t know this guy. All he knew of him was that he was fit as fuck, and a complete creep. But something about the whole situation was a bit….hot? Before when Louis had imagined the creeper as some old ass man who should belong on an episode of Predators, it was just creepy. But now that he knew the man was actually young and fit and gorgeous as fuck, it made things just a tad bit different. Louis had always been one for a bit of voyeurism and besides, it was more for Louis’ benefit than anything. For starters, putting on a show for the man whose attention was on him and him alone made Louis’ blood rush just a bit. And it would certainly teach the guy a lesson. A lesson of: if you spy on Louis William Tomlinson, you are going to get _far_ more than you ever bargained for.

The next day, Louis headed for the mall. He had the day off from work seeing as how he’d taken double shifts last week to help make rent on time. Today though, he could relax. He could plot. He made a beeline to one of his favorite shops at the mall - a specialty lingerie store. This was no Victoria’s Secret, mind. The cheapest items alone would set him back a good penny, but Louis kept in mind how worth it this would be. Besides, he could always use some good lingerie. He hadn’t had a reason to buy or wear any in far too long, so this was sort of a welcomed change. Even if it was all due to some creep with a telescope.

Louis perused for a bit. He had in mind what he wanted, but it was still fun to look at the lace and satin of all colors. A little lime green ensemble caught his attention, and he reached out to run his fingers along the iridescent fabric.

“Bit of a different choice for you, mate.”

The voice caught Louis off-guard, and he whipped around to face one of his favorite salespersons.

“Nicholas!” Louis grinned, “Just admiring.”

“Figured. You usually go for something more serious, hardcore.”

“You know me too well, Nicholas,” Louis clutched a hand to his heart, making the older man laugh.

“C’mere, I have something I think will tickle your fancy.”

Louis followed Nick to the back of the shop, interest piqued. Louis had met Nicholas when he first worked up the courage to enter the shop. He’d passed it more than once, admiring the fact that there was a high-end lingerie store for men. He knew he wouldn’t be judged, but he was still a bit self-conscious about going inside. Eventually, he had worked up the courage and it had been Nicholas who had approached him, asking if he needed anything and being attentive and sweet. He was playful too, just on the good side of teasing and Louis liked him immediately. He took away any nerves Louis had originally felt, and made Louis feel so much more at ease. Louis had been coming to the shop for years now, and every time, Nicholas helped him out. He knew Louis’ style to a T, and Louis trusted him completely when he said he had something good for him.

Nick led Louis towards the back. A mannequin stood in the center of the floor, wearing a black lace number. The ensemble included a black lace thong with black faux pearls around the crotch that made Louis’ own dick twitch in his jeans. There were silver clips on the thong, and attached were two lace straps - suspenders, if you could call them that. They were made of sheer, sinful black lace and Louis couldn’t help but reach out to touch them.

“This is….perfect.”

“I knew you’d love it,” Nick grinned, “It features the pearls for an added erotic touch. Apparently it’s the latest thing. They’ve been making pearl thongs for women forever, about damn time we get in on the action too, eh? And the lace suspends are so playful but so sexy at the same time. Sheer enough to see everything, but still tease. You’ll make some guy’s night very lucky wearing this, doll.”

Louis blushed slightly, “Thanks. I’ll take it.”

“Lovely. Let me just take it off the mannequin and I’ll be happy to ring you in a mom.”

Louis watched as Nick removed the pins keeping the ensemble intact on the canvas figure. He could hardly wait to put it on, and was already getting more than a little turned on from just looking at it. Though Nick’s comment caused something stinging to curl in the pit of his stomach. He wished he could be wearing this outfit for someone special. He wished he could tease someone to the point of tears in it, then have them rip it off him and shove him face-first into the mattress. Maybe one day though. For now, this little number had a special purpose. A special purpose to teach Louis’ creep of a neighbor a good lesson.

Louis paid for the lingerie, wincing a tad as Nick rang his card through.

“Come back and see me soon, gorgeous!”

“Will do, Nick!”

Louis headed to the parking lot, but not before buying himself a soft pretzel and an Icee. When he got home, he quickly scurried to his bedroom to unwrap his new goodie. He laid it out on the bed, running his fingers over the pearls and lace. He didn’t want to put it on just yet, wanted it to be a good show tonight when his neighbor brought out the telescope. Louis would just have to wait.

Patience was never his strong suit though.

Louis set up on his couch and put on a movie, checking out his window every few minutes. Finally, as it was nearing dusk, Louis grabbed the binoculars. Sure enough, his creeper was setting up the telescope and looking right into Louis’ window. Louis felt his cheeks flush. It was game time.

He scurried into his bedroom and quickly stripped out of his clothes. He took a shaky breath as he began to put on his new lingerie. He put on the thong first, adjusting it just so that the pearls fit properly against his already growing erection. And fuck, they felt even better than Louis had imagined - hard little nubs stroking him with every movement. Shit. Okay, keep it together, Tomlinson. Louis next put on the suspenders. He clipped the lace to the thong, gasping a little as they caused the pearled thong to ride up even further inside of him. Shit, this was going to be the death of him. He needed to pull himself together though. Louis adjusted the lace straps, gasping as the lace scraped against his hardening nipples. Shit. He leaned forward and dug his fingers into his mattress. He really, really needed to pull it together. Louis took a sharp breath, flicked his fringe from his eyes, and headed out to the living room.

It was time to put on a show, after all.

Louis walked out to the living room and began to just circle around the room. He walked over towards the window and bit his bottom lip before turning around and bending over, wiggling his bum a tad. The pearls wiggled further into him and he let out a gasp, screwing his eyes shut. He really needed to get a handle on this. But holy shit, this was too, too much. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to hold out like this.

Louis glanced over his shoulder only to find his neighbor was still staring into the telescope. Louis’ cheeks flushed with both arousal and anger. Why wasn’t he looking away yet? Didn’t he know Louis was on to him yet? Louis let a little growl escape as he turned fully around and faced the window. He looked right into his neighbor’s window and began to stroke himself over the thong. He let out a gasp as the pearls stroked against him. The man was still watching. Fuck.

Louis knew if he kept any of this up, he was going to come in his fucking thong and he was not about to give this creep the pleasure of witnessing his orgasm. Louis let out another growl. He was at a loss of what to do. All he knew was that he was angry and horny and he wanted to march across the street and give the creeper a piece of his mind.

So that’s exactly what he did.

Louis grabbed his long trench coat and tied it tightly around his waist before snatching his keys off the table. He didn’t really know why he was doing any of this, really. It didn’t make sense. This guy was a creep and Louis was on his way to his apartment in nothing but a trench coat and lingerie. Louis clearly had a deathwish.

His story would be the next feature special on Investigation Discovery.

He was going to die and his mum would have to come identify the body and would see him in this fucking lingerie. Louis was an idiot, clearly. None of these things made him turn back, though. He found himself in the man’s building, getting on the elevator and pressing the Number 7.

Louis had no idea what he was doing, but there was no going back now. The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Louis took a deep breath before stepping off and going to the first door he saw. He raised his fist and knocked, waiting just a moment before an older woman who looked too much like his grandmother answered.

“Hi,” Louis tried to sound charming, in spite of how his blood was boiling in his veins and how his pearls were digging into his crotch and bum, “I’m looking for a mate of mine. He lives on this floor, but I don’t know which number is his. He’s tall, lanky, brown curls…”

“Oh, Harry!” The older woman smiled warmly, “Yes, he’s such a dear! Brought me some muffins just last week.”

And….okay? That hardly sounded like someone who’d creep on someone via telescope. But Louis was still determined.

“Do you know which number is his?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes, Apartment 12G.”

“Thank you,” Louis smiled and turned to find the apartment.

“Good luck!” The woman called after him.

Louis shook his head. He never wanted to see a woman who looked so much like his grandmother while wearing a pearl thong ever again.

Finally he found Apartment 12G. His blood grew even more heated in his veins. He felt nerves tangle in his stomach, but he knew he had to do this. He had to give this creeper a piece of his mind. Louis raised his fist and banged on the door. It didn’t take long for his creeper to answer.

The man opened the door and emerald green eyes blinked slowly at Louis. The binoculars had not done him justice at all. He was even fitter and more gorgeous in person. This time, he was wearing pink and white polka dot pajama bottoms with a white t-shirt from some bakery. He had a few freckles here and there and plush pink lips that were parting and moving. Oh shit, he was speaking. He had said something and Louis had been so preoccupied with staring at him that he hadn’t heard what he had said at all.

“Come again?” Louis asked.

“I said,” the man took a breath, “Can I help you?”

“Right,” Louis nodded, trying to remember why he was there. Then he saw through the door the telescope perched by the window and it all came flooding back, “Who the bloody fuck do you think you are?” Louis demanded. The emerald eyes snapped open wide and the man fish-mouthed as Louis continued, “You have absolutely no fucking right to be a creeper! I don’t know who you think you are, but you have been a proper freak ever since you moved in! And I’ve had it! I have rights, you know. And you can’t just violate a guy’s privacy. My mate thinks I should call the cops on you, but I decided to give you one chance to fucking straighten up your act. If it happens again though, you can bet I’ll call the cops on your skeevy ass.”

“Excuse me?” The man’s brows were furrowed and his voice had gone up a few octaves, “What the fuck are you off about?”

“Don’t act dumb with me, Peeping Tom! I know exactly what you’ve been up to! You and your little telescope schenagains!”

“ _What?_ ”

“I’ve seen you! Every night since you moved in across the street from me. You’ve set up your little telescope and stare right into my apartment. It’s fucking creepy as hell and I have had it! So I decided to teach you a little lesson.”

“You did?”

“Mmmhmm. I went out and bought the sexiest piece of lingerie I could find and I put on a lovely little peep show for you. Wanted you to know I knew _exactly_ what you were up to. But you had some bloody nerve, fucker. Because you kept staring!”

“Oh Jesus.”

“Jesus, Mary, _the bloody Easter Bunny_ can’t help you now, mate.”

“Look,” the man held up a hand, “I can explain.”

“Oh, this will be rich.”

“Just….come inside.”

“I think I’m fine out here. Who knows what you plan to do with me once I enter your apartment. Probably Hannibal Lecter me or something.”

The man squeezed his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “You’re mistaken. Like, really, really, _really_ mistaken. If you could just come inside, I’ll show you.”

Louis held up his cellphone, “I have the cops on speed dial,” he said, crossing the threshold against his better judgement.

The man shook his head, rolling his eyes, “Come over here. To the window. I want you to look through the telescope and tell me what you see.”

“I know what I’ll see,” Louis said, crossing over to the telescope anyway, “I’ll see my own fucking apartment.”

The man sighed, “Just look.”

Louis peered into the telescope and oh.

Oh.

Fuck.

Louis was an idiot. The biggest fucking idiot.

“See?” The man asked, “It’s not looking into your apartment. I use it to look up at the stars. See?” He gestured with his arm to a star map pinned to the wall, “I like looking at the stars. It interests me. I’m not looking into your apartment. Jesus. I’m not….I’m not some creep. Just because I live across from you and have a telescope doesn’t mean I’m spying on you. Though I think this whole charade does say quite a bit about you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes. I mean, you saw I had a telescope and naturally assumed I was using it to creep on you. So your answer to that was to go out, buy some lingerie, and put on a ‘peep show’ for me - your words, not mine. And then, in your mind, because I hadn’t looked away, you decided to come over here. Now tell me, why would you do all that if you thought I was some sort of stalker creep? I’ll tell you,” the man folded his arms over his chest, “I think you _liked_ the idea of having someone staring at you. I think you liked the idea of someone’s attention on you. So much so, in fact, that you decided to go out and purchase some lingerie and put on a show. Because the very idea of someone watching you, of someone seeing you all dressed up and pretty for them, made you hot. Because you are a conceited little shit.”

Louis’ cheeks flamed. His mouth dropped open and he could just about slap this man across his pretty chiseled jaw.

“Excuse you?”

“You heard me,” the man folded his arms across this chest, “You are a conceited little shit. How else do you explain any of this? And if that wasn’t bad enough, you came over here to face me in person and for what? To tell me off? Right. You want to know what I think?”

“No,” Louis scowled, folding his arms across his chest. Maybe the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

“I think you came over here looking to get yourself fucked.”

“ _What?_ ” Louis didn’t squeak. He didn’t.

“You heard me. I think you came over here looking to get yourself fucked by the person who - in your little fantasy - had his attention all on you.”

“You….you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Louis scoffed, trying to school his voice into something level and less, well….squeaky.

“Okay,” the man smiled, folding his arms across his chest and smiling in a way that only made Louis want to slap him even more, “Then take off the trench coat.”

Louis’ eyes bulged, “No.”

“No? Is that because you’re wearing the lingerie under there? Because subconsciously you knew you wanted to come over here and have me see you in it in person?”

“You’re….you’re so full of shit it’s coming out your fucking ears, mate.”

“Take off the coat.”

“No! I don’t have to do anything!”

“Take. Off. The. Coat.”

Louis felt the words in his very core. Okay, so what if this absolutely gorgeous man had been right about him? And so what if he wasn’t a creeper at all, but a lovely person who bakes muffins for old ladies and who loves to watch the stars? And so what if Louis might be fucking turned on as hell because he has pearls on his crotch and in his arse and he’s being ordered around by said absolutely gorgeous man. So what?

So fucking what?

“I’m leaving,” Louis said, straightening a tad.

“No you’re not,” the man chuckled, amused, “You came here for a reason and you aren’t going to leave here until you get what you came for.”

“What do you even care?” Louis asked, chin jutting out in a challenge.

“I wouldn’t. Except, I randomly had some gorgeous little thing turn up at my doorstep, screaming at me and accusing me of being a sexual predator. And for some unknown reason, your conceitedness is attractive. And you’re standing in my apartment and I know you’re wearing that lingerie under that coat and you came here for a reason, and I’m not in habit of denying pretty little pains in the arse what they want.”

“Oi.”

“Take off the coat.”

“No.”

“Fine then,” the man shrugged, “Do you want me to take it off for you?”

And okay wait what? Louis’ head snapped to face the man and he could feel the blush high on his cheeks.

“You do, don’t you?” The man asked, softer this time.

Louis clenched his jaw and nodded.

“Okay then. But tell me with words. I’m not going to touch you until you tell me with words that you want me to take off your coat. You’ve already accused me of being a sexual deviant tonight, and I won’t have you doing it again.”

Louis’ cheeks flamed, “I-I want you to take off my coat.”

The man nodded and came forward. He lifted his hands and began to undo the first few buttons of the trench coat.

“Your hands are fucking bear paws, you absolute giant,” Louis rolled his eyes and looked anywhere but the man in front of him.

“And you’re a tiny little pest,” the man said, “So everything appears ginormous to you.”

“Fuck off.”

The man scoffed, “I’m Harry by the way.”

“Do you think I care?”

“Yes.”

Damn it. “I’m Louis,” Louis said.

“Good. Now we know each other. Look at this,” Harry shook his head and snapped the lace against Louis’ nipple, and Louis absolutely did not whimper. He didn’t.

“You are absolutely sinful, do you know that?” Harry asked, continuing to unbutton the coat before pulling it completely off Louis and tossing it to the side, “Fuck. What am I supposed to do with you, huh?”

Louis flushed, “I can think of a few things.”

“So can I. For starters, bedroom. Bedroom now.”

“After you,” Louis said, as Harry moved forward to lead the way.

He could feel his heart beat against his chest and he wondered if Harry could hear how loud it was. As they headed down the hallway, Louis couldn’t help but glance at the pictures on the walls. As much as he talked a big game, he wasn’t usually one for fucking total strangers. He liked to know a little bit about who he was sleeping with thank you very much. He noticed the pictures were mostly of Harry with whom Louis assumed were his family. There were multiple pictures of Harry with kids. Okay, so Louis’ wasn’t going to give it over to some dickhead. Dickheads weren’t usually good with kids.

“Bed, now,” Harry ordered, and before Louis could even move, he felt a sharp smack to his bum, making him jump.

“I’m not going to ask you again,” Harry’s voice was grittier, harsher than it had been in the living room, “Get on the fucking bed and lie on your stomach. I can’t believe you came over here yelling in the hallway about me being a sexual predator. I have neighbors, you know. You couldn’t bother to get your facts straight, and came over here making horrific accusations towards me. And dressed like that, even! You accused me of being a sexual predator, but you wanted to get fucked by me anyway. Do you even know how dangerous that is?” Harry asked and Louis felt hot all over under the scalding words, “Do you even care? Or were you just so desperate for someone to fuck you that you didn’t even care?”

Louis’ let out another pathetic little whimper, grinding his hips against the mattress.  

“You said you wanted to teach me a lesson,” Harry began, “But I think it’s you who needs to be taught the lesson. Wouldn’t you agree, little one?”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head and unable to answer.

“I said, wouldn’t you agree, little one?” Harry asked, more forcibly this time.

“What are you going to do,” Louis managed to ask, “Spank me in your polka dot cupcake pajamas?”

Harry’s reply was flat and dead-serious, “I’m going to spank you in my polka dot cupcake pajamas.”

Louis felt something slither in his stomach, and suddenly Harry was crouching beside him, his breath hot and tickly against Louis’ ear, “If that’s okay, Louis. Just tell me if it’s not. I’m just….I’m improvising here. Tell me what’s okay and what isn’t. Want this to be good for you.”

“You….you do?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, “You can call me a sexual deviant all you want, babe. But I can’t get off if you can’t.”

“I….it’s good, Harry. It’s good. I’m good. I’ll tell you if I’m not. Promise. Green, yellow, red, right? I’m green.”

“Good. That’s good,” and suddenly, there was a soft press of plush lips against the shell of Louis’ ear before Harry pulled back and schooled his voice into the same sharp, raw tone from earlier, “Naughty boys absolutely get spankings, Louis. And that’s what you are, aren’t you? Tell me. Tell me you’re a naughty boy who deserves a spanking.”

Louis ground his hips against the bed, “Please, Harry….”

“Tell me.”

“I’m….I’m a naughty boy who deserves a spanking,” Louis said, defeatedly.

“Damn right you are,” Harry gritted before bringing down the flat of his hand sharply against Louis’ right cheek. He may or may not have squealed at the first hit, or the second. Harry hit him hard and fast and after peppering his cheeks with ten sharp slaps, Harry flipped him over and straddled his hips. Louis had gone pliant after his spanking. It’s usually what did the trick to make him give up a bit of his fight. He allowed Harry to roll him easily and looked up at him through damp lashes.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry said on a breath, “You’re so gorgeous. But you know that, don’t you?”

Louis flushed down to his toes, “Harry….”

“So, so fucking beautiful,” Harry marveled, pinching Louis’ nipple under the lace and rolling it between his fingers, making him sob beneath him.

“Harry….Harry please!”

“I’ve got you, angel. I’ll take care of you. Look at you though. So pretty in your pearls,” Harry’s hand wandered down to Louis’ straining cock, trapped between the pearls, and began to stroke him through the pearls. Louis’ hips bucked off the bed and he balled his fists in the sheets. He heard a sobbing sound, and it took him a moment to realize that it was coming from him.

Harry was attentive with him, seeming to know exactly what Louis needed and how to give it to him. He teased him relentlessly through the pearled thong, through the lace trapping his nipples. He teased him and marveled at him, cooing and worshiping over every inch of Louis’ body before unclipping the lace and yanking down the thong. It didn’t take Louis long at all after Harry put his mouth on him, before his thighs were shaking and his stomach was fluttering with his orgasm. And even after he came down Harry’s throat, Harry continued to kitten lick at him until Louis’ cried out and shoved him away, shaking and overly sensitive from his orgasm.

Harry crawled up onto the bed to lie next to Louis, surprising him by wrapping his arms around his middle and rubbing his hand softly over his tummy.

“What about you?” Louis asked, sleepily.

“It’s late,” Harry said easily, “You can return the favor if you wish in the morning.”

“You think I’m staying the night?”

“I know you’re staying the night.”

“Ah, so you are a predator. You’ve kidnapped me and are holding me hostage.”

Harry giggled - actually giggled - and pressed a kiss to Louis’ shoulder, “You’re free to leave at any time, Louis. But, if you stay the night, you get cuddles and in the morning I might be up to making you chocolate chip pancakes. But only if you’re nice.”

“I can be nice,” Louis said, because he could be. When he wanted to be.

“I know you can be. So, do you still think I’m some creeper?”

“No,” Louis felt the blush on his cheeks, and guilt stirred in his tummy, “I’m sorry about that, Harry. I just...I assumed. And then I said such horrible things to you.”

“Shhh,” Harry hed him a bit tighter, “I suppose I can see how you’d think that of me. But I promise you, Louis, I wasn’t creeping on you. I really do like to map out the stars. Where I used to live, you could see them for miles. It’s harder here in the city. But if I try, I can see some. And it makes me feel closer to home.”

Something softer, warmer than guilt stirred in Louis’ tummy as he reached up to trap Harry’s hands under his own. He stroked his thumb over the pad of Harry’s thumb and forefinger as he said, “I’m really sorry I accused you of that. I think it’s lovely you watch the stars.”

“If you wear more lingerie like that though,” Harry nosed against Louis’ shoulder, “I might be forced to actually creep on you though.”

“If I wear more lingerie like that, you won’t need a telescope to see it.”

“You implying this was more than just a one night stand, then?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged, biting down on his smile, “I could be up to go a few rounds with you, Harold.”

“Well, you see….” Harry squeezed Louis a tad tighter in his arms, “A few rounds might be a bit of a problem….”

“What do you mean?” Louis shifted, flipping over to face Harry.

“I just mean that I’m not usually a casual hookup type of guy. I kind of used to be, once upon a time. But I’d promised myself I wasn’t going to do that again. And then you showed up being all feisty and cute and I just….I couldn’t help it. But I don’t want something casual, Lou. I don’t want just a few rounds.”

“So what do you want?” Louis propped his head up on his arm, “Tell me.”

“I don’t know,” Harry’s eyes shifted as he picked at something invisible on the duvet, “I guess I just….I want a relationship. And you don’t have to want that, Lou. I don’t want you to feel pressured or something. I just….you deserve to know that I can’t do something casual. Tonight was great, but I don't think it happen again.”

“Right,” Louis nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

The thing was, he understood exactly where Harry was coming from. It’d always been his dream to find something real, and not just the casual hookups he was used to. He was more of a romantic anyway, at heart. Not that he shared that bit of information with very many people. And while he loved sex, quite a lot, he would love sex a lot better with someone he actually had a connection with. He felt something flutter in the pit of his stomach. He had come over here to yell at Harry, to give him a piece of his mind. And yes, he’d come over here to be fucked. Because everything Harry had said had been true. Louis was a kinky little shit, okay? But there was a good chance Louis would leave here with a relationship. And there was a good chance Louis wanted that very much a lot.

“That’s good to know,” Louis said, reaching out to tuck a stray chocolate curl behind Harry’s ear, “I don’t admit to being wrong much, so listen up because this is a historic moment, Haz. But you were right about me, about why I came over here. But there’s something you didn’t know. I like sex. I like sex a lot. But I’d like sex even more with someone I have a connection with. Someone I’m….I’m in a relationship with. And maybe I’m a conceited little shit who came over here looking to get laid, but that’s not the only side to me. I actually make for a really excellent boyfriend. I am a proper romantic, actually. Do the whole wining and dining bit. Love having someone to look after and spoil and love. And so I get it. I get why tonight can’t happen again. And I’m glad you told me what you’re looking for. But maybe I’ve been looking for the same thing too? And maybe I never expected to find it when I came knocking on your door and yelling at you and calling you a predator,” Louis blushed, ducking his head as he smiled, “But there’s a good chance I found it.”

Harry glanced up from the spot on the duvet, scanning Louis’ eyes as if searching for any hint of disingenuity, “Wait….what are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Louis brought his hand up to stroke at Harry’s cheek, making him giggle softly, a blush left behind in the place where Louis’ fingers had traced, “I want to fall asleep with you tonight and wake up to cuddles and chocolate chip pancakes. I want to take you out tomorrow and get to know you. I want to watch your favorite movies and listen to your favorite songs. I want you to show me what your favorite stars are. I want to kiss your big dumb face whenever I want. I want you to spank me in your polka dot cupcake pajamas. And I want to cover that gorgeous jawline in lovebites. And I want to fuck you senseless and giggle with you and I don’t want a few rounds with you, Haz. I want you - and only you - over and over and over again. And maybe you didn’t kidnap me, and maybe you aren’t holding me hostage, but you just try to get rid of me now. I dare you.”

\---

A week later, Louis brought Harry over to meet Liam. They had spent the last six days practically glued to each other’s sides went they weren’t at work. And while they still had lots to learn about each other, they were excited to do so. And maybe it was still a little early for Louis to be flirting with the word ‘love’ in his brain, but he couldn’t help it. Harry gave him butterflies and made his blood rush all while making him feel safe, and comforted, and home at the same time. So it was no surprise that he could hardly wait for Liam to come over the next Friday so that he could meet his boy. Harry had been a proper nervous wreck about the whole thing, only serving to charm Louis even more. He assured him with kisses that Liam would absolutely adore him.

“He’s going to be just as crazy about you as I am,” Louis said after peppering Harry’s face in kisses, making him a giggling mess in his arms.

“If you say so,” Harry smirked, “but if he adores me as much as you do, and can’t keep his hands off me because of it, he and I might have a problem.”

“Baby, if he can’t keep his hands off you, he and _I_ will have a problem,” Louis pinched Harry on the bum just as the doorbell rang, “Now that’s him. Don’t worry, love. He’ll adore you. How could anyone not?”

Harry blushed as Louis went to answer the door.

Louis was right, Liam adored Harry the moment he introduced him to him. They decided on ordering pizza and having a few beers while watching a movie. Halfway into the movie, Liam finally asked, “So, how did you two lovebirds meet anyway?”

Louis smirked. He had his boy in his arms, soft and warm and lovely, and Louis couldn’t resist the urge to tease him a bit, “Well you see, Leemo,” Louis began, “Harry here is the creeper across the street and he lured me into his den and held me hostage for the last week all while brainwashing me into liking him and really this is just one big case of Stockholm Syndrome!” Louis grinned, rattling off to Liam all about how Harry had held him captive, all while Harry protested and squealed, trying to wiggle away from Louis’ tickling fingers.

Liam just laughed and shook his head while the two dissolved into a bickering match - both Liam and the movie long forgotten.

Not that Liam minded. It was worth it to see that smile on Louis’ face.

“You’re such a little shit,” Harry shook his head, attempting to catch his breath after Louis’ tickle attack.

“And you’re such a creeper,” Louis teased fondly.

Harry licked his nose, and Louis fell in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> please reblog the tumblr posts [here](http://wellingtontat.tumblr.com/post/154054815043/on-my-radar-summary-harry-is-the-creeper-across) and [here](http://wellingtontat.tumblr.com/post/154057212523/on-my-radar-based-on-the-au-prompt-au-where-louis)


End file.
